The Things We Do For Each Other
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU: One night while coming home from a date with her boyfriend, Miley and Michael are in a car accident with a drunk driver that runs away. Miley escapes with a few scratches, but her boyfriend isn't so lucky...
1. The Accident That Changed Everything

**AN: My newest Hannah Montana story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: The Accident That Changed Everything**

It was a quiet Friday night, and "Party in the USA" was playing on the radio. 17-year old Miley Stewart was in a state of bliss. For one, she was a world famous pop star in disguise as Hannah Montana. She had millions of fans all around the world, and that was what made her fame all the worth while for her. She smiled, and looked at her boyfriend, who was driving the car as she sat in the passenger's seat. Michael Harris, her former best friend and now her boyfriend, looked over at Miley, and smiled at her. Miley calmly and seductively ran her hand through his long, blonde hair. Michael laughed, and tried to keep his eyes on the road, which was difficult, because in part of what Miley was wearing. She was wearing a short blue jean skirt, and a zip up hoodie, where she unzipped it just enough to try and tease Michael, which she was doing well.

"Do you like what you see?" Miley asked, smiling at him.

"Yes, I do." Michael laughed. Miley smiled and playfully punched him in the arm.

"We grew up together, and you are thinking like that?" Miley joked.

"I can't help it. The fact that you have blossomed into a beautiful young woman makes it hard for me to keep my eyes off of you." Michael said, with genuine sincerity.

As they were continuing to drive, Miley was looking out the window at the cool, starry Malibu sky.

"This is nice, you know, just the two of us." Miley said.

"Yeah it is." Michael answered in agreement. "It's a good thing Jackson and Melody are on their own date, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Makes it even better that we have this time to ourselves." Miley said.

Jackson and Melody began dating a little bit before they did, in a sense, Jackson and Melody's relationship gave Michael the courage to ask Miley out, and soon enough, they became boyfriend and girlfriend. He couldn't have been happier.

Miley looked outside of Michael's window, and noticed a car swerving all over the road.

"Michael, what's that over there?" Miley asked, concerned. Michael looked and saw that there was nothing where Miley was pointing at.

"I don't see nothing." Michael said. Miley thought she was seeing things, and she quickly wrote off what she thought she saw. As the young teenage couple waited at the stop light, Miley looked up and saw the same car that she mentioned earlier coming right at them.

"Michael look out!" Miley screamed, pointing directly out of his side of the car. Michael looked to where Miley was pointing, and tried to get away, but it was too late. The car smacked right into them, and then there was the sound of metal grinding and glass flying everywhere. Miley saw Michael shield her from the oncoming damage. Before Miley could try and reach out to her boyfriend, darkness took her before she was able to check on him.

* * *

_What happened? What's going on? Why is everything dark? Wait, I think that I know what had just happened. The last thing that I remembered was being in the car with Michael, and a car hitting us. Wait a minute, Michael threw himself in front of me to prevent the car from doing any major damage to me. God, I hope that he is alright..._

* * *

Miley slowly opened her eyes, and saw the wreckage that was before her. She had a cut on her head that was bleeding slightly. She saw Michael, and saw that he was in worse shape. He was pinched in between his car seat and the car caving in the front door. Miley tried her best to get him out of the wreckage with her bare hands, but she knew that her trying that was useless. She did the only thing she could at that point.

"Michael. Listen to me, okay?" Miley said, running her hand along his face in an effort to calm him down. "I need you to stay with me. Stay here with all of the people that love you and can't ;I've without you."

Miley climbed out of the wreckage and staggered towards the street. Miley looked around helplessly, and saw that no one was around. She saw the car that hit the both of them, and saw that the driver was long gone. The truck that Michael was driving didn't stand up to the force of the much bigger van that hit them. She looked around desperate for someone to help them. She knew that no one was coming.

"Help!" Miley screamed, tears coming down her face. "Someone! Anybody! Please help us!"

Miley looked around, and saw that to her despair and dismay, that no one was coming. She looked back towards the wrecakge, and saw that Michael still wasn't moving. That made Miley feel even worse than she originally did.

"God, please help us." Miley said softly.

* * *

**AN: How was it? Keep reading for more!**


	2. Aftermath of an Accident

**AN: After the accident, things between Michael and Miley will never be the same...**

**Chapter Two: Aftermath of an Accident**

Miley was lucky enough to be able to flag down a passing police car. The officer called for an ambulance, and soon enough, Michael and Miley were saved from the wreckage of their car accident, but of course, their ordeal was far from over. When they took Michael away, Miley, of course wanted to ride in the ambulance with her boyfriend. He never moved an inch, and that fact alone worried Miley that he was dead. That was about an hour earlier, now Miley sat in the hospital waiting room, with small bandages over her cuts, worrying about Michael. She kept wondering why Michael tried to shield her from the oncoming vehicle that hit them. Miley knew that Michael really cared about her, maybe even loved her, and that could have been the reason in why he tried to shield her from what happened. Maybe.

Miley placed her face in her hands, and began to cry. She knew that both of their families were on the way, and what she was going to say to them was still flying through her mind. She didn't have time to think about that, however, as soon as she looked up, she saw her father, Robby Ray Stewart, and Michael's older brother and his legal guardian, Charles Harris, run into the ICU waiting room.

"Miley." Robby Ray said, out of breath. "Miley, thank god you are all right. What happened?"

"This...this van came out of nowhere, and slammed right into us..." Miley sobbed. "Michael got the worst of it, trying to shield me from what was going to happen..."

"How is he, Miley?" Charles asked, concerned for his little brother.

"I don't know." Miley wailed. "They patched me up, and told me to wait out here. I haven't heard from any one since."

"Robby, if he's in ICU, that means that he is in very bad shape." Charles said, his worry growing by every passing minute. Robby tried to calm his friend down by talking to him, which wasn't working.

"Dad, what happened?" Jackson asked as he and Michael's stepsister Melody entered the ICU waiting room.

"They were hit by a drunk driver." Charles said, which got a gasp in horror from Melody.

"Is he all right?" Jackson asked.

"We don't know. They haven't told us anything yet." Charles said. Robby sat next to his daughter, and began trying to comfort her.

"Excuse me. Are you the family of Michael Harris?" A female doctor said, coming into the room.

"Yes, how is he?" Charles said speaking up.

"Well, we are working our hardest on him, and from what we know, he suffered massive damage to his spinal cord. He's still resting, and we have been monitoring him closely." The doctor said.

"Will there be any long term damage?" Charles asked.

"He may be paralyzed from the waist down, plus he is in a temporary coma." The doctor said. Everyone in the waiting room gasped in shock.

"Oh, my God." Charles said. "How long will he be in that coma, and when can we see him?"

"It could be any amount of time before he wakes up. You can see him right now, but only for a short time and just the immediate family can only see him." The doctor said. Charles nodded at the young woman, and motioned for Melody to follow him.

"I fill you in when we get back." Charles said. And with that, they were off to see their fallen family member.

* * *

Michael was laying in his hospital bed, breathing through a tube in his mouth, and his head and face bandaged. His breathing was slow, steady, and very raspy, because he was in a coma and couldn't breathe on his own. Charles looked in and sat near his little brother. It troubled him to see someone he thought could survive a nuclear war in such a sad and damaged state.

"Hey, squirt." Charles said softly. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to know that I think that it was a brave thing that you did. I know that you tried to shield Miley from the accident, and you paid the price for that. But you should know that Miley is all right, s few scratches, but she is all right. We need you here with us. All of us do."

Melody looked at her close friend and "step brother" from the door way. She was not used to seeing him in the condition that he was in now. She walked over to him, brushed some of his blonde hair out of his face, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She had some tears streaming down her face.

Melody left the room without saying a word. Charles sat with Michael a few minutes more, and followed her, concerned about her a little.

* * *

Miley sat in the waiting room, knowing that at least in her mind, this was her fault, and Charles and Melody knew this. Michael was only with her that night because she insisted that, and even seduced him to a point, that he went out on this date with him. She kept insisting for this date, and she knew that Michael wouldn't say no. She knew that if Michael didn't survive this, not only would she lose a boy that she loved, she would be partially responsible for his death, and no matter what anyone said, she knew that the truth was that she did this to both Michael and herself.

* * *

**AN: Keep reading and please stay tuned for more!**


	3. Life Gets Harder

**AN: Miley's guilt about the car accident gets to her, and Michael awakes from his coma to get some terrible news.**

**Chapter Three: Life Gets Harder**

_Miley found herself in a very familiar setting. This was the same area of when she and Michael had a car accident, that was confirmed. Something was different, though. Instead of being dressed in the hoodie and skirt from the night and time of the accident, now she was dressed in her pajamas, and that really scared her. _

"_This has to be a dream." Miley told herself._

_She looked ahead of her, and saw the wreckage of her and Michael's car accident from a few days earlier. She ran over to it, and saw Michael laying unconscious in the front seat, bleeding from the cuts on his forehead. She tried to get him out, but saw that it was to no success. _

"_Michael! Are you all right?" Miley asked. Michael gave no response that he even heard her, or if he was alive, even. Miley backed away from the car, and looked around for someone to help, of course, she was god knows where, so finding help was so near impossible. Miley walked a few feet away, before she heard a familiar voice calling her._

"_Miley...where are you going?" The weak sounding voice called. Miley turned around, and saw that Michael was reaching out to her._ _Miley ran towards him, reaching out_, _trying to grab his outstretched hand._

_To Miley utter horror, the car caught on fire just as she was going to make contact with Michael._

"_Oh, my god! NO!" Miley shrieked. She was absolutely terrified, and she knew that there was nothing she could do._

"_Miley! Help me, please!" Michael cried from the flame engulfed car. "Miley, why won't you help me? Don't you love me anymore?"_

"_Michael, I'm sorry!" __Miley screamed at the fire. She stood there and cried, because that was all she could do. She sat there helpless as the boy that she loved went up in flames._

* * *

Miley bolted up, and looked around, and she noticed that she was in her bed. She wiped the sweat from her face. She noticed that she still had a bandage on her face covering a cut she received from the accident she was in a couple of days earlier. She reached for her cell phone to call Michael, but she then remembered where he was.

"He's in the hospital, because of me." Miley said to herself sadly. Miley climbed out of her bed, and walked over to her window. She caught a glimpse of Michael's house int the moonlight, but she knew that he wasn't there. He was still in a coma at the hospital, and she needed him to pull through, for her and everyone in his family.

"Michael. I love you, and I hope that you know that." Miley said, softly to herself. She let a tear slide down her face, and return to bed

* * *

_Where am I? Why is everything so dark? Oh. Wait a minute, the last thing I remember was driving Miley home from the movies. Then I remember shielding her from being hit by a big van that a drunk driver was driving, and then everything went dark. So why is it everything still so very dark, I wonder? Oh, wait, duh, I just have my eyes closed. Well, maybe I should try and open them to figure out where in the hell I am..._

* * *

Michael slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a hospital, and before he could question what happened, a nurse walked in and smiled at him.

"Well, it's nice to see that you are up, handsome." The nurse said. She walked over to the foot of his bed, and looked at his chart. Michael sat up in his bed, and looked at his bandages on his body. His head dressings were matting down his long blonde hair. He was still just getting used to being awake, and moving his arms around in various ways.

"How long was I out?" Michael asked the nurse.

"About three days." The nurse answered. "Your family has been worried sick about you."

"How's the girl that I was with, you know, Miley Stewart?" Michael asked.

"She only had a few cuts." The nurse said. "She was patched up, and released."

"Did she come back at all?" Michael asked, voice sounding like he was hurt.

"No, why?" The nurse asked. Michael had a very sad and disappointed look on his face. He thought that she might be at home, resting, but something about Miley not visiting him still hurt for some reason, but Michael didn't let it show.

"No reason." Michael said, brushing off that question. Something must have come up with her, and that is why she didn't come back, and anyways, he was only out for a few days.

Michael kicked off his sheets and made an attempt to move his legs, but he couldn't. Needless to say, that scared the crap out of him. When he began to poke his legs, The nurse saw what he was doing and a frown grew on her face.

"You don't know yet, do you?" The nurse asked.

"Know what?" Michael asked. He knew that he was about to get some bad news. That is one of the senses that he wished he never had.

"Know what? Why can't I move my legs?" Michael said, panic in his voice. He knew that he wasn't going to like what the nurse was going to say.

"You're paralyzed." The nurse said. Michael looked at her in total disbelief. He looked down at his legs, and hit them as hard as he could. The nurse flinched in response to his sudden outburst. Michael laid back in his hospital bed, and did the one thing no one has seen him do.

Cry.

* * *

**AN: Well, as soon as Michael woke up, he received some bad news, he's paralyzed. Well, keep reading for more!**


	4. Life As We Know It

**AN: As Michael comes to terms with his paralysis, Miley's guilt for his accident begins to affect her.**

**Chapter Four: Life As We Know It**

Michael literally couldn't believe it. Life, at least in his eyes, was over, he couldn't believe that someone's carelessness, selfish and stupid act caused not only an accident that almost killed him and his girlfriend, Miley, but quite possibly made sure that he would never walk again. Now, here he was, laying in his hospital bed, pressing a button that will inject him with morphine to relieve the pain that he was feeling. Michael felt two things the most. One was anger at the fact that he was paralyzed possibly for the rest of his life, that was hard, but not as hard as the fact that the girl that he loved all but abandoned him. Michael hadn't seen hide or hair of Miley, and that alone really crushed him. Why she hadn't shown up to see him, that too was a mystery to him. His day brightened up, as his big brother shown up to see him.

"Hey squirt." Charles said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like utter hell." Michael said. "I hate taking this morphine, because I might get hooked to it."

"Well, you have to. That will make you feel better." Charles said. Michael groaned, and looked out the window.

"Does Marie know about my car accident?" Michael asked him.

"Yeah, she's on her way out here." Charles said. "You know how she feels about Miley."

"Marie fucking hates her." Michael said. Charles nodded, and sat on the edge of his bed.

"How did Miley take it when you told her the news?" Charles asked.

"I don't know, she hasn't been out here." Michael said sadly. Charles's look on his face changed to a look of total disbelief.

"Wait, hold up, back it up there. You mean to tell me that she hasn't been back since she was brought here with you?" Charles asked. Michael nodded.

"I haven't seen her, I might have been out, because I have been told that she wasn't here to see me in a while." Michael told his brother. Charles had a semi angered look on his face, and flipped open his cell phone.

"Charles, please, don't make this an issue..." Michael said, weakly.

"I'm not. It's about time for me to pick up Melody, and I am calling her." Charles smiled, lying right to Michael.

"Melody, it's me..."

* * *

"Yeah." Melody asked. She was standing by her locker after school, and she was looking forward to seeing Michael now that he was awake. That changed when she heard that Miley hasn't been back to see her step-brother. That pissed her off, and like Michael's older sister, she was not that friendly with Miley either.

"Miley hasn't been to see him, huh?" Melody said just as Miley passed her, who seemed to walk faster for some reason.

"I'll call you back." Melody said. She caught up with Miley, just as Miley reached the front door.

"That was Charles on the phone." Melody said in a calm voice. "He wanted to know why you haven't been out to see your boyfriend, who hasn't seen you since the car accident. Which brings up the question, why haven't you been out to see Michael?"

"Because I can't see him." Miley said, choking up. She turned as to walk away, but before she could get far, Melody grabbed her arm.

"Why is that?" Melody asked Miley, almost looking for a reason to hit her.

"Michael wouldn't want to see me, not after all of this." Miley said, sadly.

"Why not?" Melody asked.

"Look, when we were out on the night that the accident happened, I kept pressuring Michael to go out with me. He didn't want to, because I think that he thought that something bad might happen, and he was right." Miley said sadly. Melody opened her mouth to respond, but decided against it, because she knew that it was stupid to argue with her or try to make something out of nothing.

Melody just shook her head, and pushed passed her. She knew that Miley wasn't going to go and see Michael, but at least she could.

* * *

Hannah was just finishing practicing for her next performance. She was tired, and was ready to head home. She knew that Michael was going to be waiting in her dressing room ready to greet her, and take her home. It wasn't until she opened the door to the dressing room, that the painful memory came back to her.

"He's not here..." Hannah said, sadly. She went to the vanity mirror, and sat down. She looked up right into her own eyes, and was absolutely disgusted by what she saw.

_The boy who loves you, and almost died protecting you is in the hospital, and you can't even find the time to swing by, and say hi. _Miley thought. She couldn't go see him. He would hate her, and if he did, that would absolutely kill her. She wanted to let him know that she was sorry for everything that happened, and that she loved him, but would she feel the same way? She had to find out, and since it was late, Michael would probably be sleep. She ran outside, hopped in her limo, and told the driver to head to the hospital.

* * *

Hannah knew that she only had a few minutes to do what she intended to do. She had a hood over her face, and her hands in her jean pockets. She walked into Michael's room, and saw that he was sleeping peacefully. Miley/Hannah strolled in quietly, and stood near his head.

"Hey." Hannah said quietly. "I had to some see you. I miss you so much. I want to say that I am sorry. I haven't come to see you because I knew that you would be mad at me for causing this accident. I know that you are handicapped, and you should know that I would still love you, and I still do." Hannah said.

Hannah brushed some hair out of his face, and leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the lips. She let a tear fall, and left the hospital quickly.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, Michael's sister arrives, and Miley gets into a fight with her. R&R readers!**


	5. When Families Collide

**AN: Miley meets her boyfriend's sister, and boy, does it ever hit the fan...**

**Chapter Five: When Families Collide**

Michael was able to get up, and move around, not by walking, but by using his new wheelchair. Michael hated using that thing, but the fact of the matter was that if he was going to be able to move around, he had to use that chair. He hated that he was going to have to rely on that stupid thing to get around, but in the end, he used the chair, with bitterness he rolled around the hospital, and that was all he could do, because he couldn't leave. Michael returned to his room, and sadly looked out of his window. He saw the bright sunlight, and would give almost anything to go out, and walk around.

"Hey." A soft voice came from the doorway. Michael turned around, and saw Miley standing there. She was dressed in black jean shorts, and a blue shirt. Miley stood there for a moment, and Michael rolled up to her. Miley leaned down, and gave him a hug.

"Glad to see you." Michael whispered in her ear. Miley smiled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Michael, I am sorry for letting this happen to you." Miley said, now crying.

"Why do you think that this is your fault?" Michael asked. "It was that drunk that hit us that almost killed us. Come on, don't blame yourself."

"I persisted that you come with me, and if you didn't, you might not be in a wheel chair." Miley cried.

"Or, you might be in this wheel chair, or worse, dead.." Michael replied. Miley smiled and sat in the nearest chair to Michael. It was about a minute before she spoke.

"Michael, do you hate me?" Miley asked.

"No! What would make you think that?" Michael answered in total disbelief.

"I didn't visit you until now, so why wouldn't you hate me?" Miley asked.

"I still love you, you know that, right?" Michael said, wheeling over to her. Miley smiled, and leaned in to plant a kiss on his lips. Michael broke away, and wheeled over to the window, and Miley followed him.

"It's testing." Michael said, staring out the window. "I have had so much bad stuff happen to me, and they tell me to pray, and that will make everything all right, but I don't see the point in doing so. It won't change anything."

"Michael, you will get through this, I know that you will." Miley said, running her hand through his blonde hair.

"Thanks for being here. It really helped me." Michael said.

"No problem." Miley said, kissing him again.

* * *

While Miley went to grab some lunch from the hospital cafeteria, Michael sat in his room, looking at the TV. He thought about what he was going to do once he was ready to head home, but that was in the future. He knew that he was ready to head home. But he was in for a big surprise when he will get there...

"Michael?" A female voice called from the front door.

"Yeah?" Michael turned around in his chair, and saw his sister, Marie standing there in a black business suit, with her blonde hair hanging down over her shoulders. Marie ran over and gave him a tight hug.

" How are you feeling?" Marie asked.

"A lot better, all things considering." Michael said. "Sis, look at me. I am in a wheelchair for the rest of my life. Things can't get any worse for me..."

"Come on, Mike, don't be like that." Marie said. "Try to look on the positive side, you are still alive. That's something that you can be good natured about."

"Probably." Michael said, looking away for the moment. "What am I going to do when I get home? I mean, my room is upstairs, and I can't **walk **upstairs anymore."

"Charles is handling that." Marie said. "Where's your _girlfriend_?"

"Come on, don't be like that." Michael said. "Why don't you two get along?"

"Because she's fake, and she is using you!" Marie said. "Why can't you see that?"

"Marie, I am happy, why can't you just let it be with me and Miley?" Michael asked.

"Look, I am just looking out for you, okay? I don't want to see you get hurt." Marie said quietly. Michael smiled, and knew that she was just being a big sister, and he had the curse of being the youngest in the family.

* * *

Miley walked back into Michael's hospital room, and it was there that she came face to face with the devil herself.

"Hi, Marie." Miley said, quietly.

"Miley." Marie said. "It's good to see that you have finally come to see my little brother."

"Yeah, being as how I actually _have _a life, it wasn't difficult, besides, I actually love him." Miley said, talking down to Marie.

"Well, seeing as how hard it is to put on a blonde wig, and _try _to sing, I can see how hard it is to try and be popular." Marie said, shooting back at Miley.

"Well, it's amazing sitting here and talking to you, but you better get back home, because it might rain, and you may melt when the water hits you, because I know how you spinster witches hate to get wet." Miley said with a fake smile.

"Funny." Marie said sarcastically. "Maybe you should tell that joke to your fans that aren't under ten years old."

"Yeah, well, it was nice talking to you, but I have to go and find my boyfriend. Oh, sorry, I forgot, it has been a long time since you had one, hasn't it." Miley said. Marie smiled, picked up the hot coffee that she had, and went over to Miley, and poured it down her skirt. Miley yelped in pain, and ran into the bathroom to clean herself up.

"That ought to teach you to talk down to me." Marie said, walking out of his hospital room.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, Michael returns home, and there Miley and Marie gets into it a lot worse. R&R!**


	6. TIme To Head Home

**AN: I think that it is safe to say that Miley and Melody aren't friends. Their non-friendship continues...**

**Chapter Six: Time To Head Home**

Michael knew that leaving both Marie and Miley alone was not a smart move. It wasn't that they didn't like each other, it was the fact that they hated each other. Their rivalry and hatred for each other never came to blows, **yet**, but Michael always knew that it was a sniffle away from coming to just that. He hoped that they would get along for the sake of his recovery. That was wishful thinking, of course.

Marie was sitting on an adjoining bed when Michael came rolling back in. Marie looked up, and gave him a smile, and Michael looked around for his girlfriend.

"Marie, where's Miley?" Michael asked his sister.

"In the bathroom." Marie said, quickly, knowing that she was the reason that she was in there.

"Did you two get along while I was gone?" Michael asked, knowing that Marie wasn't going to tell him the truth.

"Of course we did." Marie said with a fake smile. Michael shrugged his shoulders, knowing that was a lie. Miley came out of the bathroom, wiping off her skirt.

"What happened?" Michael asked her.

"**SOMEONE **spilled hot coffee on me." Miley said, shooting a glare right at Marie.

"I'm clumsy." Marie said. Michael bowed his head, and shook it. He was dead on about the both of them.

_These women are going to be the death of me. _Michael said.

* * *

Michael was really glad to be home again after two weeks in the hospital. He had to get used to not being able to go upstairs to his own room, but Charles and Melody moved his room to a vacant one downstairs. Michael was sitting in his room, calmly looking around, trying to get used to his semi new surroundings.

"How's your new room?" Melody asked.

"It's fine. Thanks." Michael answered. He rolled around, and sat at his new computer desk.

"So, how are things with Miley and Marie?" Melody asked.

"Worse." Michael asked. "Remember the last time that she was out here?"

"And Miley dyed Marie's hair green?" Melody said, laughing. Michael shot Melody a scary look, at which when she saw the look that she was giving him, stopped laughing immediately.

"Sorry." Melody said. She heard their door bell ringing, and she left to answer it. Michael went to turn on his computer, and rolled over to his shelf to get a magazine. Miley walked in, dressed in a pair of white shorts and a blue tank top, and surprised him.

"Hey, what's up?" Michael said. Miley sat on his bed, and looked around at the new room. It was a lot bigger than his room upstairs.

"So, how are you enjoying this new room?" Miley asked him.

"Fine. All things considering." Michael said, then he rolled over to Miley, and his look on his face changed to a serious one.

"Look, I want you and Marie to try and get along." Michael said.

"She hates me." Miley said. "I don't think that it is possible for us to be friends."

"Try to be, for me." Michael said, looking at her right in her eyes. Miley smiled and nodded yes.

"Good." Michael said, changing the subject. "Now to find out why my damn computer won't turn on..."

"Is the power on?" Miley asked. Michael did his best to look under the desk, and knew that he couldn't tell.

"I can't see." Michael said. "Miley, could you check for me?"

"Sure." Miley smiled at him. Michael rolled back, and gave her some room. Michael looked around, and saw with a surprise that Miley was bent over in a very appealing position, to Michael anyway.

"Enjoying the view?" Miley asked, snapping him out of his trance. Miley crawled out from under his desk, and smiled at him.

"Just what were you looking at?" Miley asked him.

"Nothing." Michael lied. Miley smiled, and sat on his lap.

"Really now?" Miley smiled at him. Miley leaned in, and began kissing him.

"Excuse me." Marie said, causing Miley to fall out of his lap from the surprise.

"Hey sis. What's up?" Michael asked.

"I need to talk to you, Michael. **IN PRIVATE**." Marie said, shooting a look to Miley, telling her to beat it without saying anything.

"I'll see you later." Miley said, giving him a long kiss, just to spite Michael's sister. Miley then left the room, bumping into Marie as she left.

"Bitch." Marie said under her breath.

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

Miley walked back over to Michael's house, and as soon as she stepped on the steps, she heard a shouting match which was obviously an argument. Melody stepped out onto the porch, and met Miley with a grin.

"Boy, I forget that those two are siblings from St. Louis sometimes." Melody said with a chuckle.

"What are Michael and Marie arguing about?" Miley asked, trying to look into the house. Melody was looking around, trying to make sure that she and Miley were out there alone. When she was satisfied that the coast was clear, she swallowed, and began to tell Miley what was going on.

"Nobody told you anything?" Melody asked her.

"No, what is going on?" Miley asked.

"Miley, I don't know how to tell you this..." Melody began, not making eye contact with Miley.

"What is going on?" Miley asked sternly.

"Marie is taking Michael back to St. Louis to take care of him out there." Melody said, looking Miley in the face, who now had a shocked and surprised look on her face.

* * *

**AN: Wow. Check back soon to see what is going to happen next!**


	7. Going Home?

**AN: How will Miley feel after being told that her boyfriend is moving back to her hometown?**

**Chapter Seven: Going Home?**

Miley couldn't believe what she was hearing. Marie was going to move Michael back to St. Louis. She knew that if he left Malibu, they were going to have to break up, because a long distance relationship was never going to work. Marie probably wanted them to break up, and knew that this was going to really hurt Miley. That was probably a bonus to Marie.

"Why is she doing this?" Miley asked Melody.

"She wants him to be in a familiar setting so she can care for him." Melody said. Miley noticed that she didn't want him to go, either.

"I don't want him to go." Miley said, fighting back tears.

"I don't want him to leave either, but what are we going to do?" Melody asked.

"I am going to have to think about this." Miley said, walking back towards her home. Maybe her father would have an answer.

* * *

Charles was talking to Robby Ray, absolutely dumbfounded at what was happening. He was now going to lose his little brother because of his older sister, who only wanted the best for him, and Charles couldn't fault Marie for that.

"When is she going to take him back to Missouri?" Robby Ray asked Charles.

"I don't know." Charles said. "She has to fly out, and take care of some things, but she will be back for Michael, of course."

"Man, Michael and Miley were made for each other." Robby Ray said.

"I know." Charles replied. "Miley really changed Michael's attitude for the better. He really seems to be happy with Miley."

"Can't you change her mind?" Robby Ray asked him.

"I doubt it." Charles sighed. "Look, you know that Marie doesn't like Miley. What I think that she is doing is trying to break them up. She wants to help Michael of course, but breaking them up is a bonus for her most likely."

"Why would she do something like this? Why would she break those kids up?" Robby Ray asked him.

"I don't know." Charles said. "The only way that Michael can stay out here is if he can walk again."

"That won't happen again, the doctor's said so." Robby Ray said.

"He defied the doctor's before, and I am confident that he could do it again." Charles said proudly. Robby Ray pointed his finger towards the door, and saw Miley walk in, with a tear stained face. Robby Ray and Charles both knew just to let her be, and she walked into her room.

"This is going to be a real bad time." Charles said.

* * *

Michael sat in a corner of his room. Rage and sadness filling every fiber of his body. His sister wanted to move him back to his hometown. He didn't want to go back to St. Louis, because he had some bad memories of that city. Plus, the girl that he loves is right here in Malibu. His sister didn't care, and that was really typical of her.

"Michael?" Marie said softly. Michael paid his sister no attention as she entered his room.

"What?" Michael said hatefully.

"Why won't you talk to me? I only want to help you." Marie said. Michael looked at his sister, as if he was going to lose it.

"Help me! Are you kidding me?" Michael said, raising his voice. "The only reason that you want me to move back to St. Louis is because you can't stand Miley, and you want to break us up! You hate her, and you are willing to do anything to hurt her, even if that means hurting me! She helped me get over what has happened to me, and I need her as she needs me!"

"Michael-" Marie said before Michael started to scream again.

"Shut up! You are my sister, and I will always love you, but if you so much as force me to leave this city, I will hate you for it for the rest of my days!"

"You don't mean that." Marie said, troubled at what her little brother said.

"Go, before I start throwing stuff." Michael said. "Just because I am crippled, doesn't mean that I can't hit you in the head."

Marie opened her mouth to speak again, but Michael grabbed a baseball off the counter, and Marie fled before he had the chance to throw it.

* * *

Miley knew that she had to literally beg someone who hated her to let her boyfriend stay in the city that he grew to love. Marie was going to have a field day with this, and Miley knew that she was going to drag this out as long as she could. Miley took a deep breath, and answered the door.

"What?" Marie said, looking at Miley.

"You know why I am here." Miley said sadly. "What do you want from me so you won't move Michael back to St. Louis?"

"I need to take him home so he can be cared for in a good manner. He won't get that if he is stuck out here with my brother traveling all the time ." Marie said.

"Why are you moving him? Do you know how he feels about me?" Miley asked, almost pleading with her.

"I don't care." Marie said, coldly. Miley stood there, in total disbelief at what Michael's older sister was saying. Miley just stood up, and left, knowing that she wasn't going to get anything done with Marie.

* * *

Michael was sound asleep in his bed late at night when he heard someone knocking on his window. He climbed into his chair, and rolled over, and saw Miley standing there in her PJ's.

"Miley, what are you doing here?" Michael asked as he opened the door, and made room so she can climb in. Michael knew that she was here because Miley knew that Marie was planning on moving him back to St. Louis.

"Michael, is it true? Are you moving back to St. Louis?" Miley asked him.

"I'm not going anywhere. I am staying right here with you." Michael said sweetly. "It's Marie. She cares about me, and she is just a royal pain sometimes."

"She's really hates me." Miley said sadly.

"This is hard for me too." Michael said, rolling in front of her. "I'm trapped between two girls that I love."

Miley looked at him affectionately and surprised. "Michael did you just say that you loved me?"

Michael felt his face heat up. Not only from the attire that his girlfriend was wearing, but because he realized what he had just said.

"Yeah, I really do." Michael said honestly. Miley smiled, and looked down at what she was wearing, which was a pair of really short black shorts, and a blue t-shirt.

"Do you mind not staring?" Miley asked.

"Sorry. Can't help it." Michael laughed. Miley smiled and helped him get into bed. He soon dosed off, and Miley saw how no matter how much things get to him, he would always sleep peacefully. Miley smiled, gave him a kiss, and fell asleep beside him.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, something big happens. What? Read and find out!**


	8. Fight For The Ones That You Love

**AN: A deadline is set for Michael's move back to St. Louis. Before he goes, a miracle happens.**

**Chapter Eight: Fight For The Ones That You Love**

Early the next morning when the sun rose, Robby Ray and Charles decided to try and talk to Marie on Miley and Michael's behalf. Miley really didn't want Michael to leave, and Michael didn't want to leave Miley, but they knew that as long as Marie had her mind made up, it was going to happen. Marie was sitting in Charles's kitchen, and the two approached her.

"My mind is made up, I am moving him back to St. Louis to take better care of him." Marie said, not giving Charles and Robby Ray aa first chance at saying anything.

"Look, these two kids need to stay together, for their sakes." Robby Ray said. "I don't want to see them break up."

"Yeah." Charles said in agreement. "Look, after mom died, Michael was never the same. It was only that when I moved him out here, and when he met Miley that he perked up and became happy again. Why would you risk having our little brother become hateful again?"

"Look, he will meet another girl when he moves back to St. Louis with me." Marie said, getting up from the table. "Now, if you don't mind, I have some stuff to do."

"The reason that we move Michael out of St. Louis was because of all the terrible things that happened to him out there!" Charles called after her. "Moving him back is going to bring back all of those terrible memories, you know that, right?"

Marie ignored him, and kept on walking without giving any type of response.

Robby Ray looked at his friend, and Charles knew immediately what was going on.

"That sister of mine doesn't care about Michael's well being, she is just doing this to hurt Miley." Charles said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Robby Ray asked.

"I don't know." Charles said. "I don't know."

* * *

**ONE YEAR AGO...**

_Miley and Lilly were sitting in Miley's room, looking over at Charles's place. Charles flew out back to his hometown to bring back his little brother Michael. Charles had been straight up with Miley, Jackson, and Robby Ray. He told the three that_ _Michael has had some terrible things happen to him, and that he was looking for a fresh start, and to give him a chance. Miley, Jackson, and Robby Ray nodded, and they decided to give him a chance. That was a few days ago, and now Charles was arriving now with his little brother. The car pulled up, and Charles stepped out of his truck. Miley and Lilly watched as a teenager their age hopped out after Charles. Miley and Lilly both were unable to take their eyes off of him. Michael had long blonde hair that reached his mid back. His blue eyes her behind his glasses that he wore, and he was wearing some semi faded black jeans, and a St. Louis Rams football jersey with 13 on the back. Michael looked around briefly, and went inside right after his older brother._

"_Wow." Lilly said. "He's hot."_

"_I know." Miley said. "And now he is my neighbor. Lucky me, huh?"_

"_Yeah, are you going to go and meet him?" Lilly asked. _

_Miley blushed, and shook her head. "I have no idea on what to say if I meet him._ _I will sound like an idiot."_

"_Come on." Lilly said, dragging her friend next door._

* * *

Michael remembered that day really well. Lilly dragged Miley over to meet him, and from then on, he knew that was the girl that he wanted to be with. He laughed when he remembered when he first saw her. He answered the door while he was pulling a t-shirt on. Miley and Lilly's face grew red, and Michael was embarrassed as well. That was a hell of a way to make a great first impression. Michael loved her, and he wanted to stay with her. But all because of some jerk in a car driving while drunk, he was not going to be able to stay with the girl that he loved. Michael growled in anger, and hit his leg hard. He felt a slight pain in his leg.

Wait a minute...

* * *

Miley knew that Michael was going to leave, and that she was going to literally beg Marie to keep him here. She knew that Michael loved her, and that he loved her the same way. Miley knew that she had to talk to him one last time. She swallowed her pride, and walked over to Michael's house.

* * *

Michael felt something in his legs. That is something that hasn't happened since his accident. He knew that he had feeling in his legs. Now here is the big problem, he had to literally teach himself to walk That was going to be easier said than done. Michael sighed, and swung his legs over his bed. He slowly slid his body onto his floor, and stared at his bare feet. He pictured Miley's face in his mind, and tried to stand up. Michael pulled himself up using his bed for help, and was on his feet for a minute, but fell on his face. Tears welled in his eyes, and he looked over at his chair. Michael pushed that thing right into the wall.

Michael had to walk, not for himself, but for Miley.

* * *

Miley heard something crash in Michael's room. Miley immediately ran towards the room, and saw him laying face down on the ground, Miley tried to help him, but he refused.

"Let me do it." Michael growled. Miley stood back, and watched as her boyfriend literally try and pulled himself up on his feet. With the aid of his computer table, Michael literally stood there, and looked at Miley. Miley wanted to run and give him a hug, but Michael held out a hand to prevent her from doing so. Michael slowly began to limp over to Miley, and when he did reach her, Michael threw his arms around her, and Miley began to cry into his shoulders.

"I did this... for you." Michael said. "I did this because I love you."

"I love you too." Miley said, crying happily.

* * *

**AN: Last chapter is up next! R&R for more!**


	9. The Things We Do For Each Other

**AN: As the story ends feelings change, and love reaches new levels.**

**Chapter Nine: The Things We Do For Each Other**

It was an utter surprise to everyone that Michael was able to walk again. He was a bit shaky on his feet, but he was walking again, and that was what really mattered. Michael went back to the doctor, and she said that she was happy to admit that she was wrong. She was happy for him, and she said that he could go on with his life as usual. Michael knew that it was Miley that was the reason that he tried to walk again, and was able to walk again. He was eternally grateful to her, and he knew now that he really loved her.

* * *

Charles and Robby Ray were sitting in the backyard, talking and grilling some meat. Miley was sitting in her living room, watching TV when she heard a knock at the door. Miley walked towards the front door, and saw that Marie was standing on the front porch. Miley stood there, and wondered what she wanted. Obviously, Michael wasn't going to move back to St. Louis with her. Michael was going to stay here with Miley, and Miley wanted to rub that in her face, but she kind of knew better than to do that. She opened her door, and stepped outside. Marie looked up at Miley, and did something that she never did to Miley.

She smiled at her.

"Miley, I wanted to apologize to you." Marie said. "I have been evil, and cruel to you for no good reason. When his mother died, right on the day she did leave us, she said that nothing will ever take her away from us, and then later that day, she was gone. Ever since that terrible fay, Michael has never been the same. Then he met you. Everyone noticed how he seemed to perk up once he met you. Now I know that I was a damn fool to think that you didn't care about Michael, and I am glad to say that I was very wrong."

"Thanks Marie. That's means so much to me." Miley said, smiling. "We both love him, and it meant so much that we needed to get along, he will be happy that we are finally friends."

Marie leaned in, and gave Miley a hug. She stepped back, and wiped a tear from her eye.

"In all seriousness, if you hurt him, I make your life a living hell, you understand?" Marie said.

"Yes ma'am." Miley said. Marie smiled, and went back to her brother's house.

* * *

Everyone was over Michael's house, congratulating him on being able to walk again. After they moved all of Michael's stuff back upstairs into Michael's real room, Charles invited everyone over for a family get together. Everyone was doing there own things. Jackson and Melody were talking with each other. Marie was talking with Charles and Robby Ray as they were out back, grilling, AGAIN. Miley was there, dressed in a white skirt, and a blue top. She saw Michael talking with Jackson, as he tried to get to first base with Melody, but Michael shot him a "Try and Die" look. Miley flashed Michael a admiring smile, and walked upstairs to Michael's room. Michael, curious as to why she was going up there, followed his girlfriend.

* * *

As soon as Michael entered the room, he saw Miley sitting on her bed smiling at him. Michael smiled and sat down next to her.

"I'm glad that you are able to walk again." Miley said.

"I am more happy that you and Marie are finally friends." Michael said. "It's good to know that two important women in my life are finally friends.

"Yeah, I walked because of you." Michael said. "I wanted to make sure that I am with you here. I...I love you Miley."

"I love you, too." Miley said, smiling suggestively. Miley leaned in, and gave him a kiss. Michael broke away, and sat closer to her. Miley playfully ran her hand through his long blonde hair, and giggled softly.

"Miley, why are we in my room?" Michael asked. Miley looked away, blushing really badly.

"You'll see." Miley said softly. She slowly risen from her spot next to Michael, and crossed the room. Michael stood up, and watched as she slid one of his chairs in front of his door, preventing any one from coming in and disturbing them. From doing what, that is what he wanted to know.

"Uh, Miley?" Michael asked her. Miley stood in front of him, kissed him lightly, and pushed him back onto his bed. Before Michael knew it, Miley was right on top of him.

"Michael, I really do love you." Miley said. Michael opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by Miley kissing him. These two were really lucky to have each other, and they know it.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: That's it! Thanks for reading and keep an eye out for more!**


End file.
